Solar Empire
Solar Empire Also known as the Old Solar Empire, is a nation-state of Dens. It was the central capital of Heaven Tail. Monarchy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik- Emperor *Bowser- King *Ganondorf- King *Qa-Len- Late Empress and Matriarch *Lei-Qo- Current Empress and Matriarch Geography Country Representation As said before, the Solar Empire is based on a real world country, Japan. However it could also be based on other Asian countries such as China since there is concept art of what appears to be a parody of the Great Wall of China in the Battalion Wars 2 Concept Art, despite this, the lands of the Empire are based on the tropical islands of the Pacific rather than traditional Japanese landscapes. Culture and Industry The Solar Empire is the most advanced nation in the world, their weapons and vehicles uses plasma and hovering technology that only they know how to craft, they train their soldiers in dojos all across the outer isles and develop their weapons in caves were they are crafted only by the blacksmiths that have inherited the secrets of plasma crafting. Technology The Solar Empire is the most advanced nation in the Dens with its soldiers sporting plasma rifles and hovercraft engineering in the Gunship model. The Galactic Eggman Empire uses the Solar Empire's technology to have complete control of the Multiverse. History 'Foundation' The Solar Empire has long been routed in Erda's history as a nation that has stood the test of time with beauty and grace. The people of the Empire lived happy lives and were peaceful through history, yet war easily finds itself a home in such peaceful times. Due to the ignorance of a past ruler, the solar empire was thrown into a deadly war that would consume the planet in violent hatred. 'Fifth Pescan War' The Solar Empire was at war with the Iron Legion in a conflict known as the Lightning Wars. The Solar Empire, led by Empress Qa-len, was trying to repel the invading Iron Legion, led by Lord Ferrok, who aimed to conquer the world, the Iron Legion, despite their lack of technology, used their strength in numbers to their advantage, eventually the Solar Empire was on the brink of defeat and Kusanagi Gekko and Manny D. Kyosuke were orphans who were separated from Rock's Family. The Iron Legion senses the two children, struggling over the power of the staff. Lord Ferrok took pity of taking the children in and raising them as his own. Dark God began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted him and had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Dark God and his Sons, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it in the tomb. On his Deathbed, Ferrok was pleased to see Dark Aura chosen Kusanagi as the King of Shinobi and his future successor. This permanently ended the Legion's reign and beings a new reign of Hylians and Humans alike. When Kusanagi was keeping an eye of Kusanagi and Kyosuke's adoptive father's legacy, sensing the spark a new era in the future, Gamamaru approached Empress Qa-Len. He revealed to her the bloodline of the God's, urging her to to hear the whole truth about Yahweh and his children and the conflicts and the birth of Kaguya and Raimei. Gamamaru gave Kusanagi a prophecy, stating that a "mischievous blue-eyed boy" would unite the tailed beasts, kingdoms and change the world. While respecting Qa-Len's request to interfere, Gamamaru would still watch from afar to see how the two brothers matured similar to Hagoromo's children, unaware this action would spark a new conflict in the future. Qa-len then took the staff and disposed of it into a Tundran crater so that none may ever harness its power again. Category:Nations Category:Governments Category:Locations